Planetary Problems
by SerenBunny
Summary: On a normal meet and greet mission Vala takes charge, and hilarity and sacrifices are sure to be a bound. Fourth in a series.


**Title:** Planetary Problems.  
**Pairing:** heavy one-sided Vala/Daniel.  
**Warnings:** I will be making up cultures based on things I've thought of and read from Wikipidea m'kay! Also the Vala bashing herself thing.  
**Timeline:** During/after Series 10.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise, i.e. Vala and Dr Carolyn Lam form the Stargate Programme, and someone else does.  
**Previous/Next:** Back To Basics/Sing Your Soul Away.  
**Summary:** On a normal meet and greet mission Vala takes charge, and hilarity and sacrifices are sure to be a bound. Fourth in a series.  
**Word Count:** 2593

* * *

"The natives on P3X-777 seem to be a thriving pre colonial America, but there were particular twenty first century technological advances being made. Electricity and the like are available." Vala continued and all eyes of the first Stargate team were on her, including General Hank Landry. "It seems that they are willing to trade for medical supplies in exchange for allowance of our men to mine their Naqahdah pockets around the mountains, areas that they don't like to go towards because of there lack of growth." 

Sitting back down Vala smiled and adjusted her black trousers and black short-sleeved top. General Landry had allowed her to knock heads with the team that went to meet the natives of P3X-777 in her latest attempt to impress Daniel Jackson. Well she hadn't said is so many words _that_ exactly but he had guessed when she sat for two hours early this morning worrying about what she was saying.

"So they're friendly?" Cameron Mitchell drawled out and tapped a coin against the table. "What did SG 4 say?

"Well, General George Fitzpatrick said the ladies were lovely." She winked at him then got serious noticing Daniel watching her. "Lieutenant Sean Simmons commented that they gave them several guides to help them know the land. It may be worth while getting them to come back with us."

"And Drs Sarah Ludging and Chloe Emmans?" Samantha Carter asked from beside Mitchell. "What did they say?"

"Sarah was on Paternity leave since adopting her third child, Samantha, from an orphanage. Cute kid." Vala smiled. "And Chloe had the measles so Dr. Lam agreed that she wasn't to go."

"Who else when with them?" Daniel asked looking back at the mission report.

"A Dr. Paul Dish. Archaeology. Don't you know him Daniel?" Vala questioned, after she referred to her notes. "He nearly came from it with an additional wife."

They looked at each other before looking back at Vala.

"Oh!" She exclaimed and looked at General Landry. It wasn't in the official report. "Eh…"

"Its okay Vala, I was told and we decided that it should go into the official report." Landry replied and nodded towards her.

"He helped to deliver a baby and one of the sisters of the mother decided it was better than a birthing party." she explained. "Well they got one anyway but he explained that he was married and hey presto, another party and the trade was agreed."

"All right then." General Landry spoke and stood up with everyone else following him. "We'll schedule you for a go tomorrow at ten hundred hours to P3X-777."

Nodding SG 1 watched him leave before turning to Vala for more gossip.

"Hey Vala, where did you get all that information from?" Daniel asked as he pulled her to the side.

She shrugged and looked at him shyly. "I just asked SG 4 once they got through the de-briefing and took them to one of the drinking establishments in the town."

**(The next day: 1000 hours)**

"You have a go SG 1; God speed." General Landry called out the PA system as Mitchell, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel and Vala walked up the ramp and into the Stargate.

**(Four hours later)**

"OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!!"

"We're receiving and IDC sir, its SG 1." Walter Davis told General Landry as they walked into the Control Room.

"They're not due for a check in for another several hours." Landry commented worriedly as he came to a stop next to him. "Open the iris."

SG 1 came barrelling down the ramp at a high speed with Carter and Vala first, Daniel behind them with Mitchell and Teal'c brining up the rear with their guns blazing.

"That is the LAST TIME I LISTEN TO YOU!" Daniel screamed at Vala as Dr Lam ran to him and began patching up his bleeding arm.

**(Half an hour later)**

"What exactly happened?" Landry demanded as he surveyed the room. Vala and Sam supported various cuts, gashes, bruises, Teal'c and Daniel both had sprained writs, and Mitchell was favouring his left arm as his right was in a cast form the wrist up.

They looked at each other before Vala took charge. "Well sir, you see…"(Three hours and 50 minutes ago)

"Huh, I thought there was hundreds of people round here?" Mitchell commented and put his sunglasses n the top of his head.

Carter looked at the scanned in her right hand and then looked back at her leader. "There are energy signals coming from just up a head, about three clicks away."

"Let's go then." Mitchell smiled and they began walking.

After a while, the came to the town and Sam became worried. The females were pulling carts and heavy blocks of wood as the men supervised the work. After a few minutes, the men walked off and sat down for a meal but the females continued to work.

"Might just be how they do things, you know in shifts." Daniel guessed at her outraged look. "To make sure that work is continuous and their progression is kept fast pace?"

Nodding back Sam let Teal'c take point and Mitchell fell to the back, watching the villagers from every side.

"Ah welcome travels of the Door!" A middle-aged man called from their right. They turned to see the man who spoke walking towards him. The man was wearing a large heavy robe and looked very much like a king. "Welcome! You must be weary! Come, come, rest in my lovely abode."

They turned and looked at each other before they followed him.

A few minutes later, they stood at a large colourful tent. The leader, they presumed, beckoned them to follow and they did.

"Welcome to my Village. My name is Gherge." Gherge (G-h-erge) explained then motioned for them to sit. "Please be seated! We have much to discuss!"

"Thanks." Mitchell nodded to him and they all kneeled on the floor, except for Teal'c who stood near the door entrance.

Gherge frowned and nodded towards Teal'c. "Will your friend not be joining us?"

"No he's more of a bodyguard at times, by his own choice!" Sam added at his accusing glance.

"I see." He nodded, still frowning. "And you shall be doing the talking?"

"No I'm more in charge of the team but we all pull together." Mitchell interrupted and began the introductions. "Cameron Mitchell, Daniel Jackson, Sam Carter, Vala Mal Doran and the big guys Teal'c."

"Ah the free Jaffa." he nodded. "Your tails have been told far and wide."

"So about those trade agreements?" Daniel asked and got his attention on him. "Shall we?"

"Of course!" Gherge smiled and waved his hands. All the females, except for Vala and Sam, left the room. Gherge continued to look at Sam and Vala until Daniel noticed why.

"Oh! Erm Sam, Vala, I think you guys are supposed to go with the others." He explained.

Both frowned and were going to object but Mitchell got to them first.

"Might be a good idea, you guys can then scout out the land, see if there's anything of interest round bout?"

The two of them nodded slowly before they left the room.

Walking towards a large group of women who were eating they sat down with them and began chatting.

**(Two hours later)**

Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell had finished the trade agreements and were indulging them selves in a huge feast when a guard came barging in.

"What is the matter of this interruption?" Gherge demanded and stood up, with the rest of the room following.

"Sir, two foreigners have invaded our secret temple." The guard said as he bowed his head. "And one of them _touched_ the Pedestal."

'Uh ho.' Daniel and Mitchell thought and looked to each other.

At once, everyone exited the tent and walked towards the bound and struggling figures of Vala and Sam.

"Daniel, I know this looks bad but it was an accident!" Vala shouted close to tears. She mucked it up again.

"You know these, these two witches?" Gherge asked, his face becoming red with anger.

"Yes you see--" Daniel was cut off when Gherge let out a raged scream and Vala began to panic.

"We are their slaves!" She shouted and struggled with the bonds again. "We wondered off, DON'T HURT THEM!"

Pretty soon, they were all captured and bound next to a large cliff.

"Thanks a lot Vala." Daniel spat and moved away from her. "How exactly did this happen?"

"Well our guides took us to a temple and we were admiring this religious cup on a large pedestal when someone bumped into Vala and she fell towards it and grabbed it to stop her from hurting her self." Sam told them with a sigh.

"I can get us out of this!" Vala tried with a large smile.

"NO!" Everyone, including Teal'c, shouted at her and she sat down with a thump muttering.

Sam, Mitchell and Daniel began talking and a few minutes later, they were all free and making their way towards the agate.

"Good thing they left us with our weapons and IDC huh guys?" Vala joked then quietly zipped her lips. 'Great, the one thing I know Daniel would go nuts for me doing, the good nuts not the bad, knew about an other world and I manage to muck that up! No wonder he doesn't like me!'

They continued walking for ten more minutes before Teal'c stopped with his right fist in the air. "We are surrounded."

"Do we have a clear way to the 'gate?" Sam asked and drew her P-90 to chest level like the one the others were doing.

"If we hurry, but there will be a great resistance." Teal'c answered solemnly.

"Okay then, Danny boy you and me'll take point with Teal'c at the back with you two in the middle." Mitchell decided and then they ran for it.

Running through dense foliage Vala grabbed a stumbling Sam and hauled her behind her.

"COME ON YOU TWO!" Mitchell yelled in front of them as shots ran out behind them.

With renewed energy, they sped up and quickly ran past Mitchell and were in viewing of the Stargate when Daniel was trying in the address. They reached the steps just after the backlash of energy receded into the wormhole and they leapt with the last of their adrenaline into the hole, letting the guns shots and screams fade away as they saw the grey colour of the SGC.

**(Back In Debriefing)**

"So they don't like women." Sam concluded as Vala stared at the floor. "Especially ones that touch, even by accident, their special cup or the pedestal it is on. But you can't exactly blame Vala for this she didn't have the complete information!"

"Sam stop defending her!" Daniel interjected before anyone else could comment. "She should have let a senior cultural expert talk with SG 4, not take it upon her self to do it and ALMOST GET US KILLED!"

"Doctor Jackson!" General Landry declared as he stood up with Daniel. "Calm down right now or I'll have you thrown in the brig. It was an _accident_. They happen all the time, especially here. Vala was looking to find her place on the team and made a mistake."

Vala lifted her head and looked at each of them individually before speaking softly. "I'm sorry."

"Well that's it dealt with, maybe next time Dr Jackson you could help Vala with her report to…avoid this situation happening again." General Landry commented before nodding at them all. "Dismissed."

The others quickly left the room and General Landry sighed and walked over to Vala who was staring at the 'gate sadly.

"Vala--" "Look General, I'm sorry, it was a- a mistake, I won't make it again."

'She looks so small.' he thought and watched as tears welled up in her eyes. "Its okay Vala, just, just be more careful next time okay?"

Vala nodded before standing up and nodding to him, leaving the room and back to hers.

**(In Daniel Jackson's Office)**

"You gotta admit Jackson, apart from that last bit Valas been pretty good the last few months." Mitchell defended to his right, playing with a fertility vase from P3X-485. "She's come on in leaps and bounds!"

"I must agree DanielJackosn, ValaMalDoran has improved vastly." Teal'c added his two cents in from his left, next to the door.

"Yeah but what is she up to?" Daniel asked and took the vase from Mitchell before he broke it. "Thank you. I mean, what's up with all these changes?"

"You mean you noticed?" Sam asked surprised. 'Erm' "I mean what do you think of them, why do _you_ think she's changing?"

"Must be to get someone's attention I suppose or she's up to something." Daniel thought and rubbed his eyes. "I mean, she has changed her wardrobe, graduated from college, given up drinking, cut all junk food from her diet, started drinking coffee, completed finishing school and has started to take our missions more seriously."

"So good change or bad change?" Mitchell asked and pushed hi self off the wall he was leaning on.

"Good in some cases. I mean, its good she's trying out different things but really, no one should change to get another persons attention, especially not her." He admitted and looked at them all. "Why? Do you guys know something?"

"Whoa will you look at that time!" Mitchell and Sam exclaimed at the same time, called out a 'bye Daniel', and ran from the room.

Teal'c nodded his head slightly before he too left and Daniel shook his head. "I'm working with mad people here."

**(In Valas room 10 minutes later)**

"So he's noticing?" Vala asked and began bouncing on her bed slightly.

"Yeah but Vala, be careful yeah, I mean don't change too much or you might not be you anymore." Mitchell admitted and watched her.

"Yeah sure, don't worry!" she grinned and then shoed them out the room. "Now move it people! We have mission reports to get done!"

The three threw goodbyes over their shoulders and Vala dropped to the floor, wriggled her wooded box out of its hiding place, and placed a copy of her already done report on top of it.

She looked at the box and her failed attempts before looking at a burning brightly candle on her nightstand and smiled. "I'll get you yet Daniel Jackson, I'll get you yet!"

* * *

_SerenBunny:_ Sorry about it being late! But what do you think? Only a few more to go (I think.) So drop me a review please! (Alternatively, PM me, leave a comment on my forum, send a message in a bottle, whatever!) Thanks for reading this far! 


End file.
